Talent: Primal Urge
This Talent describes not only the supernatural nature inside every person (beast, fae, avatar), but also the level of gut feelings the character has with regards to that nature. Characters with a high Primal-Urge rating can rely more easily on "supernatural thought" (sometimes "animal thought") — the ability to call on raw supernatural instinct for guidance — rather than the rationalization so typical of humans. *Shifters with strong Primal-Urge find it easier to assume their various forms or take on partial transformations. Their "animal thought" and bestial natures become stronger the more dots they have in this ability. However, the more Primal-Urge Shifters have, the more bestial, wild, and feral they are likely to become. *Vampires with strong Primal-Urge are more attuned to their inner beast. This does not mean they are a slave to it, however, as the Humanity rating measures that. For Vampires, Primal-Urge describes how much they understand the beast within, and thus, how much they can depend on it to get them through dangerous situations and keep them fed without completely losing themselves (though a compromise with the beast still means the beast is there). A master of this ability generally frenzies less (versus feeding), but is disconcertingly aware of what they are, and very good at keeping themselves alive. (Rolls include: Danger Sense, finding Prey, ending sustained frenzy checks). *Mages with strong Primal-Urge are more attuned to both their Avatar and the Universe; they embrace the former and welcome it as part of their life. Thus, the Mage has a natural affinity for any rolls related to their Avatar's essence (they can roll this ability alone for extra successes; GM discretion). Further, Mages with this ability have an affinity for manipulating the Tapestry, and so may roll to accrue less Paradox (Diff 7-9; usually Wits-related; every two successes nulls one paradox). *Changelings with strong Primal-Urge are very connected with their Faerie Soul. These Changelings are often described as 'old souls' and have an affinity for resisting Banality. When confronted with Banality, the GM assigns a number to that Banality based on a 1-10 scale. That number is the difficulty of the Changeling's PU + Glamour roll versus the established Banality. GMs will only call for a roll for instances of Banality 8 or higher. If the Changeling botches, they get a permanent Banality point. If they fail, they receive a terrible nightmare effect. If they get 1 success, they receive a powerful nightmare effect; 2-3 is only a moderate nightmare effect; 4-5 is a mild effect; and 6+ is barely any effect at all. See: Banality. *Note: Anyone can take Primal-Urge, but the more dots in this ability a person has, the more they become the stereotype of their kind. Most human-born characters never venture far beyond the first or second dot in this ability, if they have any. Further, racial abilities like Biorhythms and Flight have been merged into this ability as a raw, bestial understanding of these talents. x Untalented: You have little to no connection with Nature on an animal level, and your inner beast is quiet. • Novice: Merely a pup. The urge is there, but it hasn't been honed. •• Practiced: Your instincts often put you on the safest path through danger. ••• Competent: You feel at ease in any form because you understand the Wyld in your soul. •••• Expert: The beast within guides you to react quickly, without rational thought. ••••• Master: Only powerful leaders among the shifters who are closely attuned with Gaia and the Wyld have this depth of understanding. * Possessed by: Warriors, Wild Animals, Predators, Supernaturals. * Specialties: Shifting Forms, Hunting, Protection, Understanding, Survival, Resisting Stereotypical Weaknesses.